Outdoor general area lighting and accent lighting is often desired in remote locations where it is inconvenient or expensive to run electrical lines to power multiple lighting fixtures. Moreover, there are costs associated with powering remote lighting, and those costs are higher when the lighting is used throughout the dark, nighttime hours. Further, the use of conventional battery technology to power remote lighting fixtures, instead of electrical power lines, may be limited by the amp-hours of charge capable of being stored in a given battery.
Many situations in which remote lighting is desired include walkways that would be treacherous without guidance concerning the boundaries of the walkway. For example, docks and piers over open water are often used at night and may be far from land-based power lines. Pathways through gardens and exterior decking adjacent homes or businesses are additional examples. At the same time, general area lighting may detract from the ambience and character of some outdoor spaces at night, where more suitable lighting is desired. Further, where used for marking and illumination for foot traffic, it is desirable for such lighting to be close to or on the ground or walkway while not presenting a trip hazard or obstacle.
Therefore, there is a need for remote lighting that does not need to be wired to a power line and that is suitable for illuminating a walkway close to the walkway surface without creating a hazard.